familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Rock Island County, Illinois
Rock Island County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. As of 2000, the population was 149,374. A 2010 estimate shows a slight decline in population to 147,347.http://www.bestplaces.net/County/Rock_Island-Illinois.aspx Its county seat is Rock Island, Illinois . It is one of the four counties that make up the Davenport-Moline-Rock Island Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 94.59%) is land and (or 5.41%) is water. Major highways Townships Andalusia, Blackhawk, Bowling, Buffalo Prairie, Canoe Creek, Coal Valley, Coe, Cordova, Drury, Edgington, Hampton, Moline, Port Byron, Rock Island, Rural, South Moline, South Rock Island, Zuma Adjacent counties *Clinton County, Iowa (north) across the Mississippi River *Whiteside County (northeast) *Henry County (southeast) *Mercer County (south) *Louisa County, Iowa (southwest) across the Mississippi River *Muscatine County, Iowa (west) across the Mississippi River *Scott County, Iowa (northwest) across the Mississippi River National protected area * Upper Mississippi River National Wildlife and Fish Refuge (part) History Rock Island County was formed in 1831 out of Jo Daviess County. It was named for Rock Island, an island in the Mississippi River now known as Arsenal Island.Rock Island, the island, History: Introduction Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 149,374 people, 60,712 households, and 39,159 families residing in the county. The population density was 350 people per square mile (135/km²). There were 64,489 housing units at an average density of 151 per square mile (58/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 85.52% White, 7.54% Black or African American, 0.27% Native American, 1.02% Asian American, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 3.76% from other races, and 1.86% from two or more races. 8.56% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 23.1% were of German, 10.3% Irish, 8.4% American, 7.2% English, 6.6% Swedish and 5.5% Belgian ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 60,712 households out of which 28.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.10% were married couples living together, 11.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.50% were non-families. 30.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county the population was spread out with 23.80% under the age of 18, 10.00% from 18 to 24, 27.30% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 15.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 94.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,608, and the median income for a family was $47,956. Males had a median income of $35,998 versus $24,234 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,164. About 8.10% of families and 10.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.70% of those under age 18 and 6.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Andalusia *Buffalo Prairie *Campbell's Island (unincorporated) *Carbon Cliff *Castle Junction *Coal Valley (partial) *Cordova *Coyne Center *East Moline *Edgington *Ginger Hill *Hampton *Hillsdale *Illinois City *Milan *Moline *Oak Grove *Port Byron *Rapids City *Reynolds *Rock Island *Rock Island Arsenal *Taylor Ridge *Silvis Townships Rock Island County is divided into these eighteen townships: Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Rock Island have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in February 1996 and a record high of was recorded in July 2006. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in January to in June. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Rock Island County, Illinois *Quad City International Airport References External links * Official county website * Rock Island County Historical Society Category:Established in 1831 Category:Rock Island County, Illinois Category:Quad Cities Category:Counties of Illinois on the Mississippi River Category:Counties of Illinois